Triangulo de Amor
by angelicamacias
Summary: El destino los separa, después de un tiempo los volverá a reunir, pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde, ¿será capaz de rechazar un amor y entregarlo a su mejor amiga?
1. Sábado de Concierto

**Otro día más y sigo pensando en que decisión tomar, ella es mi amiga, pero él también y me fascina, me encanta, me vuelve loca. Si tan solo supiera que siente por mí. Solo somos un trio de mejores amigos, si tan solo supiera que me derrito por él. Ella mi mejor amiga, quien también esta enamora de él, sé que es muy loca que sale con quien se le pega la gana, pero siento que con él es distinto, solo piensa en él, solo habla de él, cosa que no había hecho por ningún otro hombre.**

"**Al final, será perder alguno de los dos, perderla a ella o perderlo a él, ¿En verdad estoy dispuesta a afrontar lo que venga?"**

**Sábado de concierto**

**-Mira Maya, ese chico esta guapísimo – Dijo con sus ojos fijos en aquel muchacho.**

**-Si es guapo, porque no te le acercas, abórdalo. –Le conteste, sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de "siempre lo haces".**

**-Lo hare, me encanto es mi tipo – Contesto Coy con los ojos brillantes por un nuevo reto.**

**-Aquí te espero –Convencida de que tendré que marcharme sola a casa, otra vez.**

**Después de una hora y media, me doy cuenta que mi sospecha se cumplía, mi amiga no regresaba y yo estaba de lo más aburrida. **

**Decido irme, camino hacia la puerta de salida cuando de pronto alguien me detiene.**

**-¡Hola! ¿Porque te vas tan pronto? -Alguien me susurra y siento un enorme escalofrió al sentir su cálido aliento contra mi oído. Doy la vuelta y veo al hombre más atractivo que jamás haya visto, me roba el aliento. Es un hecho me acabo de enamorar de el al instante, es un flechazo.**

**Me di cuenta que mis gestos eran de admiración hacia él, así que trate de calmarme y disimular casi de inmediato respondo a su saludo – ¡hola! si, ya es tarde.**

**-¿Te vas por esa razón? o porque te has quedado sin compañía, vi cuando tu amiga te dejo y acabo de verla irse con un chico. Mi nombre es Demian. –Se presentó tendiéndome su mano para estrechar la mía.**

**-Sí, bueno creo que tienes razón me ha dejado sola. –No podía negar lo evidente. –Yo soy Maya, ¿Vienes solo?**

**-No con algunos amigos. –Dijo señalando más allá en dirección a ellos.**

**-Que bien. –Contesto nerviosa.**

**-Quieres ir a algún lugar menos ruidoso para poder platicar. –Me dice con una voz sensual**

**-Está bien pero solo un momento, ya es tarde y estoy un poco cansada – Me siento asustada y nerviosa, lo único que quiero es alejarme, no quiero que pase nada y menos con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, aunque tal vez sea yo y mi imaginación quien está yendo muy deprisa y el realmente solo quiera platicar. **

**Me toma de la mano, me lleva a un lugar apartado de las luces y el ruido. Me tranquiliza un poco el que haya más gente.**

**-¿Siempre eres así de callada?- pregunta**

**-Si algo, -Admito un poco titubeante.**

**- Ya veo, aunque no sé qué haces en estos lugares siendo tan tranquila, me imagino que a ti te gustaran otras cosas y no estos lugares.**

**-Si me gusta, pero no soy tan efusiva como otros, se divertirme a mi manera. –Me siento un poco contrariada por su comentarios, es como si dijera que soy demasiado aburrida como para estar en un lugar como este.**

**-Siendo así, veamos que tanto te gusta y como te gusta divertirte – Me dijo Demian**

**-¿Me estas retando? - Pregunto sin que se dé cuenta que estoy algo preocupada.**

**-Sí, veamos que eres capaz de hacer. -Sus ojos brillaban con diversión.**

**Pocas veces he venido a este lugar y nunca había llegado a esta área que es mucho más privada, aun así sé muy bien que el ambiente es muy diferente, he escuchado muchas historia de boca de Coy, siendo ella la protagonista de la mayoría, así que se exactamente hasta donde se puede llegar, si la motivación es mucha.**

**Demianme toma de la mano y me conduce hasta una amplia plataforma. Me siento perdida y avergonzada, pero también me siento frustrada por siempre dejo que el miedo me limite, por una vez, al menos por alguna ocasión me gustaría ser como Coy y hacer las cosas sin dejarme dominar por mis temores. **

**Lo escucho pedir una canción con dedicatoria, "para a las chicas más atrevidas del lugar", me está retando y se nota que está disfrutando de mi nerviosismo. Se lo que espera, sé de qué se trata todo esto, se supone que piden canciones para que las chicas más atrevidas suban a bailar al escenario, muchas se desnudan o hacen cosas locas, yo no sé hasta dónde podre llegar.**

**Estoy temblando cuando inicia la canción, miro a Damian sonríe y mi rostro se enciende, pero es un reto y lo he aceptado, no hay marcha atrás. Comienzo a bailar al ritmo de la música y me sorprendo de la fluidez de mis movimientos mientras lo hago. Trato de no pensar, de que mis miedos se alejen y por un momento lo logro. **

**De pronto y sin darme cuenta estoy danzando al compás de la música, él tiene su mirada fija en mí, siguiendo mis movimientos, devorándome con la mirada, me siento poderosa, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, me desato el cabello y comienzo a desabotonar mi blusa, quitándola por completo, después con movimientos lentos también me deshago del pantalón. **

**Cuando la música termina yo estoy solo en ropa interior, la cual básicamente es una miniatura. Para mí ha sido demasiado nunca había hecho algo así y menos frente a tanta gente. Ni siquiera en la playa me había atrevido a exhibirme de esta manera, pues aunque ande en traje de baño siempre me cubro con un vestido de malla o pareo, tratando de cubrir lo más posible la piel expuesta.**

**Trato de vestirme lo más rápido que puedo y me despido de él torpemente, sin poder mirarle a la cara, temiendo encontrar decepción en sus ojos. No he tenido tiempo de darle mi número de teléfono y me deprime pensar que es posible que no vuelva a verlo.**


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

**Una visita Inesperada**

**Después de haber pasado una noche emocionante y un tanto o poco vergonzosa, me hago a la idea de que jamás volveré a verle, así que me hago el ánimo, y que lo de ayer ahí quedo, me detengo un poco, comienzo a recordar, llegan a mi mente esas imágenes, bailando en esa plataforma, comienzo a sentir esa adrenalina fluir por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome hacer cosas que jamás había hecho, que incluso Coy no había sido capaz de convencerme a hacerlas, no me agobio por eso, al final de cuentas siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

**Sin embargo lo que hice ayer, fue distinto, "fue un reto de un hombre hacia una mujer", y no de una amiga suplicando para que solo la acompañase a realizar esas locuras, ¡si, locuras!, porque entre tranquila y loca, (Coy está en la cima de la locura), eso me agrada de ella, creo que por esa razón somos grandes amigas, nuestra forma de ser es tan diferente que nos estabilizamos una a la otra. Pero esto fue diferente, esto es distinto esto fue algo que me lleno de placer al igual que a él, porque además sé que lo logre, logre cumplir ese reto, recuerdo su mirada fija en mí, esos ojos color verde aceituna, su encantadora sonrisa, quizás un poco o demasiado libidinosa, podría asegurar que me deseaba como yo lo desee a él en su momento.**

**Vuelvo en mí, dándome cuenta que estaba alucinando demasiado, es demasiado tarde, tomo la ducha, me visto lo más repito posible, me doy cuenta que por segunda vez me veía apresurada por él. Salgo de prisa al trabajo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la calle, de repente escucho una voz llamándome, me sorprendo, me doy cuenta que es su voz, sacudo la cabeza me digo "vamos guapa estas alucinando", sigo caminando, la escuchó nuevamente, busco en todos lados, escucho nuevamente, -¡hola¡, ¿Por qué tan rápido? reconozco la voz y de inmediato giro hacia el otro lado de la calle, me doy cuenta que ahí está, "es Demian"**

**Me sorprendí al verlo, mil preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, - me cuestionaba sobre - ¿Cómo fue que me localizo?, no le di ningún número de teléfono, acaso es mago, pienso y me sonrió en silencio, porque no logro entender como me encontró, acaso me siguió, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para localizarme?**

**-¡Hola! ¡En verdad que sorpresa, no esperaba volver a verte!- le devuelvo el saludo sorprendida de verlo "más que nada en la puerta de mi departamento".**

**- Solo pase a entregarte un poco de tu vida – dijo Demian, entregándome un pequeño sobre, - son tu identificación entre otras tarjetas que dejaste olvidadas.**

**-¡Oh gracias! ¡No me había percatado, gracias! - respondiendo agradecida (de a verme dado cuenta en estos momento estaría furiosa de haberlas extraviado, estoy segura que se cayeron del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón) – ¡me has salvado la vida! **

**-No es nada Maya, solo fue suerte, saliste muy apresurada, que no me diste tiempo de nada. – dice Demian con un poco de indirectas.**

**-Sí, salí corriendo- sentí que cambia de mil colores. –Bueno Demian te agradezco nuevamente, pero ya es tarde es tiempo que me despida, tengo el tiempo contado, me imagino que tú también lo tienes, ¿Te hice perder mucho al venir hasta aquí?**

**-¡Oh, claro que no!, para mí fue un gusto así pude conocer tu departamento, bueno el lugar, además tengo un par de horas libres por la mañana, así que no hay problema, ¿Puedo acompañarte?**

**-En serio, ¿tienes tiempo?- pregunto sorprendida – al mismo tiempo que me indica el camino al su auto, nos dirigimos a él sin dejar de platicar.**

**-Trabajo con mi padre, claro eso no es motivo para llegar retrasado pero en estos momento no me necesita así que tengo un poco de tiempo libre – Demian cortésmente tomaba mi brazo para guiarme. **

**-¡Oh qué bien!- contesto en el momento que adelanto mi paso, estuve a punto de preguntar su oficio pero me distraje por unos minutos cuando me di cuenta que se estaba comportando como todo un caballero.**

**-Así que no te preocupes por mi tiempo, porque el tuyo es el que se termina. – Asegura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - abre la puerta del auto para subir. -¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?- pregunta **

**Le indico el lugar, agradeciendo de nuevo sus atenciones, veo que se sorprende ya que solo son dos manzanas lo que tengo que recorrer de camino.**

**-Vaya tu trabajo queda muy cerca ahora veo por qué ibas tan de prisa, ¿te pensabas ir corriendo? –Pregunta en tono de burla.**

**Sonrió contagiada por su radiante sonrisa -Sí, tanto mi trabajo como mi departamento son céntricos, así que no hay por qué gastar en taxi o en bus, aparte me agrada caminar, y más cuando llueve, me relaja. **

**En su auto solo tardamos 5 minutos así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar y yo tuve que bajar casi de inmediato.**

**-Gracias. –Le dije intentando bajar del auto.**

**-¡Espera!- toma mi mano para detenerme. -¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti? – Dice rápidamente, tendiéndome una de sus tarjetas. -Mándame un texto para saber tu respuesta. –me indica.**

**-Está bien, me comunico ¡Vale!- le respondo saliendo rápidamente del auto, un poco turbada por la invitación tan repentina.**

**Me apresuro a subir las escaleras que dan directamente a la entrada del edificio, pero me doy cuenta que nuevamente me le escabullo, como si escapara de alguien, y si, escapo de ese nerviosismo que me rodea en cuanto lo veo, me escabullí en el concierto, y nuevamente lo estoy haciendo, y eso me pone a pensar, ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?**

**No niego que es muy guapo, a que mujer no se le caería la baba por un hombre así, alto aproximadamente 1.80, unos ojos verdes aceitunados increíbles, pelo castaño un poco rizado, tez mediana, de un físico atlético, fuerte, ¡Dios! me derrito de tan solo pensar así, nuevamente caigo en la misma pregunta, ¿Porque me hace sentir de esta manera? A fin de cuentas he conocido muchos chicos igual de atractivos, solo que ellos eran falsos y a pesar de conocer tan poco a Damien el parece tan autentico, me pregunto, ¿y el, será falso? ¿Por qué si soy tan selectiva, no he podido serlo con él? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué rayos me pasa!**


	3. Conflicto

**Conflicto**

**Entro al edificio, el lugar donde olvido mis problemas, preocupaciones, incluso me olvido del mismo mundo, solo está mi trabajo y las personas con las que comparto esta máxima alegría, me encanta lo que hago, lo disfruto al máximo, pero hoy, hoy es diferente no creo poder concentrarme, han roto esa magia en unos cuantos minutos, porque no dejo de pensar en lo que me ha hecho sentir. Estos sentimientos encontrados que han revuelto mi mente, mis pensamientos, incluso mi imaginación.**

**Al entrar a la oficina, dejo mis cosas en el escrito y saco mis tarjetas del pequeño sobre que me entrego Demian. Tomo entre mis dedos la única tarjeta que no es mía, en ella se lee:**

**Lic. Demian Manríquez**

**Gerente General**

**Arquitecturas Modernas**

**Me encuentro tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que ahí está Coy, frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad, enarcando su ceja.**

**-Hola Coy, ¿cómo te fue con el chico?- pregunto en forma de reclamo -Me dejaste por completo, ni un "nos vemos", "te veo mañana". ¡Qué mala onda!, se supone que somos amigas.**

**-Lo sé, perdóname, se me paso el tiempo, al principio fue agradable pero el chico termino por fastidiarme, cuando regrese a buscarte vi que estabas de lo más entretenida acompaña por un chico. No lo pude ver bien, pero se veía que estabas muy a gusto en su compañía. Así que no me digas que te deje sola, porque después de todo la pasaste muy bien y al final fue justo al revés, tú me dejaste sola.**

**Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, parecía disfrutar mucho haberme atrapado en compañía de Demian.**

**-Así que mejor cuéntame, ¿Quién era? y ¿Qué hiciste con él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué te trajo? vi que llegaron juntos -Ahora era ella la que tomaba el papel de víctima y resultaba que ahora yo era la villana por abandonarla, como si no supiera que es experta en abordar a los chicos, no dudo que al instante que se vio sola buscara a algún chico para que le hiciera compañía. Pero bueno es mi amiga y terminare contándole todo. **

**-¿Y bien? –Presiono. **

**Tenía todas las intenciones de no irse hasta que le contara todo con lujo de detalle, pero antes necesitaba saber algo.**

**-Coy, ¿viste el Show de la pista?- le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, quería saber que tanto fue mi ridículo, y a la vez tratando de esquivar el tema o mejor dicho su pregunta.**

**-No, en cuanto vi que estabas de lo más acompañada, decidí no interrumpir, y me retire.- Dijo con un gesto de emoción.**

**-Decidiste o te invitaron a retirarte -le digo con un gesto sarcástico, no tanto convencida de lo que ella decía -¡Vamos Coy! te conozco.**

**-¡Esta bien! Sí, estuve toda la noche en compañía de alguien y ¡fue fantástico muy tanto divertido! -Suelta una de esas risas de satisfacción. –A sí que ahora te toca a ti contarme, ¿Cómo te fue con ese chico? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Quedaron de verse nuevamente? – Me bombardeo con preguntas entusiasmada e insistente.**

**-¡Tu ganas! te contare, su nombre es Demian y no pasó nada interesante, solo platicamos. Me conoces sabes que no doy libertades en la primer cita, aunque eso no fue una cita, "simplemente nos conocimos y ya", y no es que no me haya gustado, simplemente no se dio y ya.**

**-Dime entonces ¿Porque te vi bajar de un auto?- dice poco enfadada, creyendo que no le decía la verdad.**

**-Extravié mi identificación, él la encontró y fue hasta el departamento a entregármela, ya que no le había dejado un número telefónico en donde localizarme. Iba saliendo del departamento cuñado nos topamos y se ofreció a traerme al trabajo, de ahí en más no ha pasado nada con nosotros. Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones no eres mi novia. -Nos vemos fijamente y soltamos una carcajada, nos damos cuenta que ella me reclama como si lo fuera y yo le doy explicaciones como tal, así que la risa nos dura un par de minutos.**

**-Pues que desperdicio el tuyo, yo en esos momentos ya lo hubiese convertido en mi novio oficial, no es necesario que me eches el rollo, sé que eres "fina" - dijo con burla.**

**-Sí, prefiero ser "fina" y tomar mi tiempo para escoger lo adecuado – suelto, riéndome un poco de ella, solo responde muy relajadamente con otra risa, esta vez un poco seria sabía a qué me refería.**

**-Entonces amiga, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Demian? ¿Van a salir nuevamente? -Pregunta, deseando un si por respuesta.**

**-Sí, le mandare un texto a medio día.- le respondo solo para calmar su insistencia por saber mi decisión.**

**-Tu relájate amiga, que estas cosas solo pasan por algo, así que tu flojita y cooperando. - Suelta una risa más de gusto que de burla, ella sabe que después de la última pareja que tuve me prometí no creer en nadie más, así que deje de creer en ellos, me volví muy selectiva y solo salgo con ellos en forma relajada. "sólo se hace lo que yo quiero".**

**-De acuerdo, ya basta de tanta platica, tenemos mucho trabajo, así que a mover esas manitas, ya tienes los diseños que te pedí, debemos terminarlos hoy mismo. Ya tenemos en puerta la nueva temporada, no quiero que nos tome por sorpresa como el año pasado.- quería dejar a un lado esa platica y tratar de concentrarme en lo que realmente me importaba en ese momento "mis diseños".**

**-No te preocupes Maya, todo está marchando bien, los diseños están casi listos, solo les faltan los detalles, a en la agencia quedaron en mandar a sus mejores modelos, les pedí que estuvieran antes de las cinco pm.**

**-Gracias ¡Eres genial! en una hora pasare al área de costura para checar que no quede nada pendiente, ¿Sabes si los accesorios están listos?**

**-Sí, los entregaran como siempre un día antes del evento, el Sr. Douwlas los entregara personalmente, sabes que le encantas y no perderá oportunidad para saludarte. – Suelta una carcajada que solo logra sonrojarme.**

**-Sabe que el Sr. Douwlas me caí mal, ¿Por qué siempre cierras tratos con él? -pregunto un poco molesta.**

**-Porque somos sus mejores clientes y siempre nos da mejor precio y eso hay que aprovecharlo en el negocio. **

**-Sí, lo sé, y eso me molesta un poco, porque sé que tienes razón. –Confieso con frustración.**

**-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no has querido hacerle caso al Sr. Douwlas?**

**-Sabes que no me agrada su actitud, si es muy rico y guapo pero no es mi tipo, es arrogante, solo le gusta venir para hacerme propuestas indecorosas, es un patán.**

**-Pues si yo fuera tú, ya estaría casada con él. Cambiando de tema y de hombre, ya hablando en serio, ¿Si vas a salir Demian?**

**Suspire confundida. -Aún no lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar, que quizás le envié un texto negándome a la cita.**

**Coy ya no sabe que decirme, la conozco y sé que está un poco molesta por mis evasivas, pero no puedo evitar estar confundida, no quiero dejar de concentrarme en lo que hago, para mi es mucho más importante cumplir con mis metas en estos momento, pero también veo la posibilidad de salir con Demian, así que me hago esta pregunta, ¿Qué tan nutritiva y excitante, puede ser esta cita con él? ¿Será igual o diferente a los otros hombres que he conocido?**


	4. La Cita

**La cita**

**Llegaba la hora de tomar una decisión, tenía que hacer a un lado mis miedos, mis frustraciones, de inmediato y sin pensarlo tome su tarjeta para enviarle el mensaje. Me dirijo a Coy; ha sido una mañana bastante ajetreada pero productiva, bien que nos merecemos un descanso; le doy indicaciones para el personal, y me encamino a la sala de juntas. Es pequeña, solo contiene: una mesa rectangular y sus sillas, uno par de cuadros, una pequeña mesita, en esta se encuentra colocado el cañón, dos pequeños sofás uno por cada lado, "muy cómodos por cierto", solemos acurrucamos en ellos cada vez que pasamos la noche en vela, y en estos momentos es lo que necesito, "relajarme", antes de redactar el mensaje.**

**-Maya, entiendo que te de miedo iniciar otra relación, tal vez solo quiera ser tu amigo, no te anticipes a los hechos, sal con él; diviértete. Pasas casi las veinticuatro horas del día aquí, necesitas distraerte. – dijo antes de escribir el mensaje y con un tono algo preocupante. **

**-Sí, sé que todo lo que me dices es muy cierto, me encierro en mis miedos, en mis cuatro paredes, pongo demasiadas barreras a mí alrededor. "Soy una tonta" – me reprocho a mí misma. **

**No sé realmente que es lo que él quiere, yo sola me estoy agobiando con cosas que ni siquiera sé si pasaran. - Lo que dice Coy es muy cierto, caigo en la cuenta que soy yo quien quiere que pase algo. A sí que tomo nuevamente la tarjeta y comienzo a redactar el mensaje.**

***o*O*o***

**Demian:**

**Buen día Sr. Manríquez tiene varias llamadas, a, tiene ¡visita! – dice la Sra. Margot con una amable sonrisa en cuanto me ve llegar.**

**-Mi día inicio bien así que solo respondo a su saludo- buen día Sra. Margot, ya le he dicho que solo me diga Demian, cuantas veces se lo tengo que repetir.- se lo digo amablemente. **

**Margot, es una persona mayor pero muy eficiente en su trabajo, y muchas otras virtudes. Sabe que al decirme sr. me hace sentir mayor que ella. Además tiene tantos años trabajando para nosotros que mi hermana y yo en lo particular la vemos como de la familia. Entro a mi oficina y recibo un mensaje, Sin antes darme cuenta que mi visitante ve mis gestos de emoción.**

**¡Hola, soy Maya,¿Aún está en pie la invitación?**

**-Contesto inmediatamente el mensaje sin titubear**

**-¡claro!, paso por ti ocho p.m. **

**- De acuerdo, nos vemos a esa hora, hasta luego.**

**-Si le insinuó algo puede que me rechace, creo que deberé conocerla antes de dar mi siguiente paso.- me digo con tranquilidad – si tan solo pudiera sacar esa pasión que lleva dentro estoy seguro que esa misma noche hubiese pasado algo. **

**-¿En qué piensas? ¡Te noto algo meditabundo!- pregunta mi inesperada visita**

**-¡Ho, nada, solo pensaba!- le digo algo distraído y sorprendido, me acerco a ella dándole un efusivo beso.**

**-¿Es una chica? "verdad"- pregunta al mismo tiempo que me recibe el beso, posteriormente me da un fuerte abrazo como si tuviese años sin verme.**

**En ese momento entra Margot pidiendo que firme unos documentos y escucha lo que hablamos**

**-Si, a ti no te puedo mentir, me conoces igual o mejor que nuestra madre – me sincero con ella.**

**Katy, es muy observadora, me llevo de maravilla con ella, independiente de que sea menor que yo, tiene una inteligencia extraordinaria, es tierna, comprensiva, demasiado amorosa, pero su mayor virtud es ser paciente su defecto "es demasiado inquieta, preguntona y un poco metiche" lo que en ocasiones me causa mucha risa.**

**-¡Vamos, Cuéntame! ¿Es bonita? ¿Inteligente? aunque prefiero que sea inteligente a todo lo demás.- suelta una risa sarcástica para hacerme reír, siempre lo logra.-Margot ,tu qué opinas, estaría bien que nos contara ¿no crees?**

**-Sr.- solo entrega los documentos y espera a que los entregue, mientras tanto Katy espera mi respuesta.**

**-Sí, es tan bonita e inteligente como tú, solo que es algo Insegura, – le menciono, al mismo tiempo que le beso la frente, y haciéndole saber que será algo difícil hacerla mi novia.**

**-Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia, ¿No crees?, me gustaría conocerla – comenta haciendo un gesto de incertidumbre, tratando de hacer sus propias conjeturas incluso antes de conocerla. **

**-No lo sé, y no se lo preguntare, prefiero que salga el tema de ella misma, "prefiero no ser imprudente" –, le respondo poniendo en claro que no la forzaré a que me cuente su pasado. **

**-¡Quiero conocerla!, ¿Cuándo saldrás con ella? Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta emocionada.**

**-Hoy, pasare por ella y no te puedo llevar. Le advierto antes de que se invite ella sola. **

**-Eres un aguafiestas, solo quiero conocerla, es la segunda vez que te veo emocionado por alguien.**

**-Precisamente por eso no quiero llevarte, aun no sé qué pasara con nosotros, solo saldremos como amigos. Quiero llevar las cosas con calma, antes de dar el siguiente paso, quiero estar seguro de que ella también quiera algo con migo. – trato de aclararle las cosas, aun cuando es tiene su carrera de Psicología, se llega a comportar como una niña berrinchuda.**

**-Está bien, esperare a que tú quieras presentarla. – acepta con seriedad – y si solo me la presentas, me llevas a casa y los dejare tranquilos, por favor si – saltando como niña chiquita tratando de convencer a sus padre de que cumplan el berrinche.**

**-Es el colmo Katy – doy mi brazo a torcer, esas muecas me doblegan el corazón – pero de inmediato te llevaremos a casa. - Pero es mi hermana, la conozco y sé que tratara de convencer a Maya para que pueda acompañarnos a cualquier lugar. **

**Por qué no le preguntas a Margot si papa se a desocupado y para que vallas con él, tengo muchos pendientes. - la despido con un beso y la dirijo hacia la puerta.**

**-Eres un grosero Demian, pero te amo. – sintiéndose herida se marcha.**

***o*O*o***

**Miro el reloj, ha llegado la hora y tenía que despedir a todo el personal no era justo que ellos se quedaran trabajando y yo saliera a divertirme, eso no era justo.**

**-Chicas(os) hemos terminado por el día de hoy, nos vemos mañana temprano para seguir con los demás pendientes, que descansen - me despido de cada uno de ellos, deseándoles una excelente noche, ya que yo esperaba lo mismo.**

**-Que bien queterminamos, estoy agotada, no tardan en pasar por ti. Coy ansioso por que salga,sería capaz de transformarme como arte de magia.**

**-Espera no me presiones, no estaré puntual me tengo que hacer desear, - siempre estuve puntual en otras citas, que la verdad en esta no lo hare, primero estoy yo que otra persona - así que no me apures, "de acuerdo". **

**Le digo con una voz dura y fuerte que le sorprende. Afortunadamente tenemos regadera, me doy un baño, estaba de lo más sucia, independiente mente de la cita lo requería. Siempre que tenía una cita con algún chico me apresuraba, me arreglaba lo mejor posible, pero siempre resultaban un desastre, así que esta vez tomaría mi tiempo para arreglarme, además,no sé qué dirección lleve esta relación, tal vez él no busca un noviazgo, así que dejare que esto fluya, estoy dispuesta a todas la opciones, no me apresurare a nada.**

**-¿qué haces aquí,pensé que ya te avías marchado?-Salgo del baño y ahí esta Coy, esperando como si ella fuese mi cita.**

**-No me iré hasta asegurarme que saldrás con él, eres capaz de arrepentirte y cancelarle, además quiero conocerle, en la mañana no le dejaste que te acompañara a la puerta y no lo vi bien, esperaremos juntas y me lo presentarás.**

**-Estás loca, no eres mi niñera, yo bajare sola, es mi cita ¿recuerdas?**

**-Está bien maya no te preocupes bajaras tu sola. – coy hace un gesto de inconformidad algo trama nunca se queda conforme hasta que no hace lo que ella quiere, es realmente berrinchuda, se parece tanto a un niño de tres años, es capaz de hacer una locura, y Creo que lo estoy pensando seriamente.**

**-Coy, está bien bajaras con migo, pero no quiero que salgas con tus comentarios fuera de lugar como suelos hacerlos, esa es mi única petición ¿estás deacuerdo?**

**-Está bien me portare bien con el chico.- solo quiero conocerle. Saber si te conviene o no, sabes que para eso me visto y calzo sola.**

**Es la hora y él llega puntual, baja del carro y toca el timbre, cosa que a Coy y ami nos sorprende, en estos tiempos un hombre yano llama a la puerta, ahora solo hacen escuchar el clac-son, te chiflan o te manda un mensaje diciendo que ya te está esperando, y eso es un punto a su favor.**

**-Valla, sí que es un caballero – dice coy con una sorpresa inaudita, al igual que yo.**

**-Coy, y nosotras que pensamos que ya no existían este tipo de hombres - nosdirigimos una mira de sorpresa y de inmediato damos un salto del sofá.**

**¿Estoy bien, como me veo, el maquillaje, todo está bien? - Tratando de poner todo en su lugar.**

**-Sí, te ves hermosa, vamos corre, no hay que hacerle esperar, corre, corre.**

**Abro la puerta y salgo, Coy a un lado por supuesto, y le saludo.**

**-¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? - Digo un poco agitada por el movimiento brusco que hicimos al levantarnos del sofá.**

**-¡Hola?,¿cómo están? –Demian nos saluda.**

**Oh perdón te presento a Coy, mi mejor amiga y mi brazo derecho en la empresa.- Coy se encuentra anonadada, tiene una mirada de asombro. **

**-¡Oh qué bien!, gusto en conócete. –le estrecha la mano.**

**-¿así que tú eres Demian?, pues me alegra conocerte, bueno es hora de irse, diviértanse y si se les hace un poco aburrida la noche no duden en llamarme va, es broma, hasta luego. - Coy se marcha un tanto confundida, "era la primera vez que veía a Coy nerviosa ante un hombre".**

**-¿Un poco rara tu amiga? – dice Demian por la actitud de Coy.**

**-¡creo que le gustaste!- le digo contestando a su pregunta – es la primera vez que la veo comportarse así, - suelto una risa sarcástica.**

**-Tú crees, mmm, pues no está nada mal – Demian nota mi seriedad – es broma, solo quise ser divertido.**

**-pues, ¿si gustas la podemos invitar?- le contesto un poco molesta por su sarcasmo.**

**-es broma maya, ¿nos vamos?- Demian cambia el tema apresuradamente.**

**-está bien, a qué lugar iremos- le pregunto le digo un poco seria**

**-Antes quisiera comentarte algo, mi hermana viene con migo, ¿te molesta si la llevamos primero a casa de mis padres? – dice rápidamente antes de que algo más pase.**

**-Sí, Claro no hay problemas – contesto algo nerviosa, conocería a su hermana en la primer cita.**

**-Te presento a mi hermana Katy. **

**-¡Hola Maya! Demian ya me platico como se conocieron, mucho gusto en conocerte – comenta.**

**-A mira, que bien, fue algo inesperado conocerle. – le respondo tratando de pasar un poco de saliva pues me imaginaba que le avía comentado sobre la danza y eso me hacía sonrojar, me moría de vergüenza. Deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, hacia muchas preguntas personales que no sabía cómo contestarlas.**

**-Hemos llegado Katy – da aviso antes de detener el auto**

**-Sí, bueno me dio gusto conocerte, tenemos una conversación pendiente. - se despide y baja rápidamente del auto.**

**-Perdón, mi hermana es algo indiscreta – comenta un tanto apenado.**

**-Sí, creo que lo note, ¿le comentaste algo sobre la danza? – pregunto inquieta**

**-No, como crees, conozco a mi hermana, te hubiese comido viva con preguntas. – Sonríe- si más de las que te logro hacer. – asegura Demian antes de que yo misma le diera esa misma respuesta. **

**Nos quedamos en silencio y en un segundo nos soltamos riendo, los dos visualizamos todo lo que paso con su hermana, todo paso tan rápido fue tan chistoso, tantas preguntas, el nerviosismo de ambos, todo fue tan ridículo, que de tan solo recordarlo nos causaba risa. Cuando nos vimos relajados, Demian encendió el auto para dirigirnos al lugar prometido.**

**-Espero te agrade el lugar que escogí, es tranquilo y la comida es de buen gusto.**

**-Confió en ti, dejare todo en tus manos – le hago saber que estoy dispuesta a ir a donde él quiera, después de todo, lo peor que pudo pasar ya lo vivimos y estaba resuelto.**

**-De acuerdo, va hacer una de tus mejore noches. Dice Demian muy confiado.**

**-hemos llegado, es uno delos restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, queda en el antepenúltimo piso del edificio y la vista es fantástica.**

**-Me habían platicado sobre este restauran pero nunca había podido reservar un lugar, siempre está lleno y se satura demasiado rápido.-¿Cómo conseguiste reservar? - Pregunto a Demian asombrada **

**-conozco al dueño, me debía un favor. **

**Comimos de todo, el vino, el champán, todo estaba delicioso, su plática era de lo más divertida, en ningún momento hablamos de trabajo, y eso me parecía bien. En verdad fue una noche estupenda.**

**-señor, aquí tiene la cuenta- dice el mesero – ya era hora de irnos, el restaurant cerraba y nosotros de lo más a gusto. **

**-gracias, aquí tiene déjelo así. – agradece el servicio dejando una notable propina.**

**-¡Quieres ir a otro lugar?- pregunta **

**-Me gustaría pero en verdad ya es tarde y tengo que estar temprano en la oficina –todo marchaba tan bien que estuve a punto de darle un si por respuesta, pero tenía mis deberes y eso era algo que siempre ponía en primer lugar.**

**-No hay problema maya, podemos salir otro día, - dicecon una sonrisa en sus labios**

**Nos marchamos, sin dejar de charlar y decir cualquier tontería que se nos ocurra sobre la cena y el restaurant, una copa más y perdería el conocimiento si no es que lo perdí en el auto, sentí que llegamos muy pronto a mi departamento. Trate de bajar del auto, pero las piernas no me respondían, así que tuvo que ayudarme como buen caballero a subir hasta mi departamento, yo solo lo guie hasta llegar a la puerta del mismo. **

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta **

**-Sí, solo un poco mareadas, -suelto una risa descontrolada – Nunca he tomado de mas – digo tratando de buscar la llave,estas caen al suelo junto con otras pertenencias, ambos nos inclinamos a recoger las cosas, quedando mi rostro junto al de él. – sin dejar de mirarle le di las gracias.**

**Después de abrir la puerta él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, al cerrar la puerta me recargo en ella, sin saberlo el hace lo mismo, mientras yo pido que toque, el pide que habrá esa puerta, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve, me dirijo a la recamara, me tiro en la maca,cierro los ojos suplicando que regrese, imploraba porque así fuera. **

**Escucho llamar a la puerta, mis ojos se abren con tal sorpresa que casi salen de su órbita, me levanto de inmediato, pensando que puede ser el quien toca a la puerta. Abro de inmediato, y ahí está el, estamos frente a frente, sin decir nada, no podíamos gesticular palabras. Nuestras miradas decían todo, avanza hacia mí, siento como sus manos rodean mi cintura, acerca sus labios a los míos, dirigiéndose y rosado mi oído diciendo con voz suave,- ¡Quiero estar contigo!- Sus labios se funden con los míos, en un beso ardiente, siento como mi piel se estremece, sin desprender nuestros labios ni un milímetro entramos al departamento hasta llegar a la sala, bajamos lenta mente, ese beso ardiente se convierte en pequeñas caricias.**

**Nuestra respiración se torna agitada, al mismo tiempo nuestros cuerpos comienzan a entrar en un calor sofocante, comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestras ropas hasta quedar desnudos. Comienza a besar mi cuello lentamente pasando por mis senos, al sentir como juega con su lengua me estremezco, me hace gemir de placer, mientras el, continua bajando hasta llegar a la cintura, cada beso cada respiración, es, es excitante, me vuelve loca. Lo deseó tanto como el a mí, esa duda, ese temor ya no estaba, se había esfumado como por arte de magia.**


	5. Un Día Dificil

"**Este capítulo va dedicado a Tony Duran, de corazón espero te guste."**

**Un día Difícil**

**Comienza un Nuevo día. Escucho el trinar de los pájaros, suena la alarma del despertador, esta me indica que es hora de levantarme, y eso me costaba trabajo, hago mi rutina de estiramiento corporal para despejarme y dejar sus huesos en su lugar, veo a través de la ventana,-¡El día se siente fresco y radiante! tal parece será un buen día- digo al mismo tiempo que dirijo mi vista al otro lado de la cama, - él no estaba, me levanto buscándolo por todo el departamento, me recargo en la barra de servicio y me doy cuenta que sigo con la misma ropa. **

**-¡Rayos! - Me digo, no podía creerlo, había tenido un sueño, y no era cualquier sueño, sino un "sueño húmedo", estaba atónita, era tan real, tan, tan, nuevamente me excitaba. Vuelvo en mí, de inmediato tomo una ducha fría, tenía que olvidarme de esas imágenes tan candentes que revolotean en mi mente y que terminaba en mi vientre, mi imaginación estaba totalmente fuera de si. Ya estando fuera de la ducha suena el celular.**

**-¡Coy! ¿Qué quiere tan temprano?, ¡Hola Coy! Contesto todavía algo perturbada por mi sueño.**

**-¡Hola amiga! ¿Tardaras en llegar? están hablando de la bodega y necesito me entregues las ordenes del pedido, para poder irme.- dice algo apurada.**

**-No, ya salgo para haya- le digo con un tono molesto. Nunca me ha gustado que me presionen.**

**-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- dice refunfuñando.**

**-Si ya salgo, cuelga y no me entretengas. – le cuelgo algo molesta. Cosa que ni yo misa entendía, ¿Por qué me molesto? Creo que al saber que solo fue un sueño me fastidio mi día, en verdad me hubiese gustad que fuera real.**

**Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que salí demasiado apresurada de mi departamento, solo tomando lo indispensable, "mi bolso". Llego al edificio, subo rápidamente, tarde menos de lo inesperado, casi sin aliento pues casi volaba de lo rápido que corrí.**

**-¿Coy?, pregunto a Susan, ella es la chica de recepción.**

**-Se encuentra en tu oficina, - Susan trata de decir algo pero no la dejo.- pero esta con…**

**-Gracias, Susan- me retiro apresurada hacia la oficina, sin ponerle atención en lo que trata de decirme.**

**-¿Hola Maya!, mira el Sr. Douwlas vino a traer los accesorios para el desfile.- dice algo nerviosa y antes de que yo diga algo. Sabe que no lo puedo ver ni en pintura.**

**-¡Hola Sr. Douwlas! ¿Como a estado?- trato de no ser descortés. **

**-No mucho mejor que usted, pero bien.- me dice en un tono amable, cosa que me pone a la defensiva.**

**-Maya ¿tienes los documentos que necesito?- pregunta apresurada, daba la impresión de que quería salir corriendo de ahí, se veía exagerada mente nerviosa.**

**-Sí, aquí los tienes. ¿Te pasa algo, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al instante en que me giro para tomar los documentos y dejarlos en su mano.**

**-¡No! Estoy bien, Gracias, bueno, los dejo, me tengo que ir. Sr. Douwlas, un gusto en saludarle, que tengan buen día.- se marcha presurosa, sin darnos tiempo a nada.**

**-Maya- me dice el arrogante Sr. Douwlas.- ¿podemos hablar? hace tiempo que lo quiero hacer, pero nunca te puedo localizar – me dice en un tono bastante calmado, sin ningún tono de arrogancia. **

**-Sí, claro, tome asiento, ¿quiere que hablemos de los accesorios que le ha entregado a Coy? Le comento tratando de no hablar de otra cosa, no quisiera que comenzara con sus proposiciones indecorosas.**

**-No, quiero hablar de nosotros. - decía con voz seria.- quiero…- aquí viene una de sus propuestas, pienso y antes de que lo detuviera el se adelanta- Quiero pedirle una disculpa por mis comportamientos anteriores.**

**-No lo podía creer, el pidiéndome una disculpa, era algo demasiado imposible, ¿Cómo un hombre de su arrogancia se encontraba pidiendo una disculpa? Era algo fuera de lo normal, escuchaba sirenas en mi cabeza, estas comenzaron a alertarme, mi sentido común me decía que esto era imposible que tuviera cuidado, que esto podría ser una de sus tácticas.**

**-Quiero tener una relación estable con usted.- anuncia su primer ataque.**

**-¿Relación? – de inmediato me sulfuro al escuchar esa palabra, fue tanta mi furia al escucharle que ya no le permito hablar. - No le entiendo, y si va a comenzar con sus propuestas fuera dé lugar, quiero pedirle que se retire, y lo que tenga que decidir sobre los accesorios eso es directamente con mi asistente, por favor retírese.- me levanto y lo dirijo hacia la puerta. No le doy tiempo a explicaciones sabía que si le daba más tiempo seme lanzaría en sima. Se marcha si decir una sola palabra más, furiosa por la forma en que lo despedí. **

**Al verlo directo a los ojos, me di cuenta que reflejaban una furia inmensa, traspasaba mis sentidos, sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, solo esperaba que el arremetiera con gritos, insultos, o cualquier otro desmán, pero no, lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado, apretando sus puños con fuerza dirigió su mirada hacia mí, quiso gesticular algunas palabras, pero en el momento se arrepintió y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose directo al elevador.**

**Regrese al escritorio y me deje caer en la silla. - ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? – dije tomándome la cara con ambas manos, ya un poco calmada me quede pesando que todo pudo haber llegado a un pleito fuerte. La imagen de sus ojos volvía a mí, en un segundo me vi en él, una mira fuerte. Recordando una y otra vez su mirada me di cuenta que sus ojos no solamente mostraban enojo, también frustración y tristeza. Y me preguntaba ¿Por qué?, en unos segundos, me encontraba con remordimiento.**

**-creo lo trate muy mal, no le permití terminar su dialogo, ¿y si me equivoqué?, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ubicar todas esas imágenes revueltas en mi mente, decido ponerme a trabajar, - ¡este será un día muy pesado después de todo! – me digo mientras abro la ventana para tomar un poco de aire.**

**Fue pasando la mañana, la Tarde, la noche aviso su llegada a través de la ventana con un frio helado que estremecía mi cuerpo, cierro la ventana pensando en Coy, sentía enojo contra ella. Tumbada en el pequeño sofá de la oficina, meditaba sobre todo lo que paso en el transcurso del día. Ese sueño que parecía tan real, la llamada de Coy, la visita sorpresa e inesperada del Sr. Douwlas, todo en lo laboral estuvo perfecto, creo que no fue más que una mañana desastrosa, que con el trascurso de las horas fue tornándose "bien".**

**Miro el reloj. Me dirijo a cerrar la ventana, tomo las llaves, el bolso y mi saco, dirijo mis pasos hacia el elevador era hora de irse, el edificio ya estaba solo, así que no tenía nada que hacer. Me sentía tan bien que decidí irme caminando al departamento, como ya era mi costumbre y parte una relajación extra.**

**Mientras camino, una imagen se viene a mi mente, yo misma me sorprendía, pensaba en el Sr. Douwlas, pensaba en su forma Tranquila" si así se puede decir", en la que tomo las cosas, en otra momento me hubiese contestado la ofensa. Pero, mi pregunta era ¿por qué esa conducta?, era la primera vez que él tomaba esa postura.**

**De pronto siento un escalofrió correr por todo mi cuerpo, me he percatado de que alguien me viene siguiendo, siento su mirada, trato de caminar lo más rápido que puedo, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, intranquila, incluso temerosa. Escucho como unos pasos tratan de alcanzarme y eso me bloquea, no sé qué hacer, trato de controlar mi respiración y controlarme debo pensar en que puedo hace.**

**Me detengo, he tomado una decisión, después de todo, sé que aunque corra me alcanzara y con todo el miedo del mundo estoy dispuesta a enfrentarle. Me doy media vuelta, y esta frente a mí. La sorpresa es mayúscula. Intento gesticular un par de palabras, pero mi agresor logra cubrir mi boca con su mano izquierda, con la otra realiza hace un movimiento brusco tomándome de la nuca acercándome a él e instantáneamente me planta un beso; trató de apartarme, pero es imposible su fuerza es mucho mayor a la mía y no puedo hacer nada, quiero apartar su boca de la mía, pero me toma con tal fuerza que me es imposible, todo mi cuerpo se defiende para tratar de zafarme, sin impórtame salir lastimada. Ha dejado de besarme y no sé si salir corriendo o plantarle un par de bofetadas, ahora que sus brazos han perdido presión.**

**Mantiene fija su mirada en mí, mientras que yo confundida hago lo mismo. Me tiene atrapada entre sus fuertes y aprensivos brazos su cuerpo es fuerte poderoso, siento como mi fuerza va perdiendo contra la suya, comienzo a darme cuenta de que él no me soltara hasta que desista de escapar.**

**-¡Perdóname! – dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía. – perdóname, sé que no derivo de hacer esto. Pero créeme que no me dejas salida alguna, más que esta. -En cuestiones de segundos, llega un auto. Para ser precisa era un ****Lamborghini, con transmisión manual automatizada de seis velocidades, LP560-4 de inyección directa de 5.2 litros V-10 vende 542 CV a las cuatro ruedas, color negro, era espectacularmente hermoso. Baja un hombre de ese maravillo auto, comencé a preocuparme al verle dirigirse hacia nosotros. Mi rostro mostraba terror, estaba llena de miedo, quise apartarme, pero él no me lo permitía, en un descuido logres zafarme, pero él me volvía a tomar, esta vez tomándome de la cintura.**

**-¿Subes o te subo? – dice con voz clara y fuerte.**

**-llena de miedo subo al auto, no tenía idea alguna de lo que planeaba, mejor dicho si la tenía, pero no quería pensar en eso, si lo hacía me llenaría de pánico. Dejo al hombre fuera del auto, y arrancó, en el transcurso del camino me encontraba callada al igual que él, mil imágenes se mostraban delante de mí y solo dos preguntas sonaban en mi cabeza: ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Qué querrá hacer con migo? Las imágenes comenzaban aparecían una tras otra, me volvían loca, eran imágenes perturbadoras: Lo veía golpeándome, violándome, incluso matándome, en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, otro par de preguntas se rebelaba ante mí ¿por qué me hacía esto? ¿Dañe tanto su ego, que no lo pudo soportaba? Si esa era la razón, entonces definitivamente él estaba loco y yo estaba perdida.**


	6. La Revelacion

**La Revelación**

**Llevamos casi cuarenta minutos de trayecto. Se escucha un celular, responde sin titubear. -Estoy por llegar a la cabaña, si, esta con migo, no quiero que me molesten, estaremos ausentes un par de días.- esas fueron las palabras que le dirigió a la persona que le llamaba. Eso aumentaba la crisis en la que estoy a punto de caer. En un momento salía de la carretera, entrando a un tramo pedregoso, la luna era tan brillante que esta noche lograba ver el camino.**

**-¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar?, ¡me tienes confundida!, en momentos eres amable, en otros arrogante y malicioso, realmente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Sí, lo sé, y ya te he pedido disculpas por eso, ¿no te has dado cuenta de quién soy en realidad? ¿Maya acaso no te recuerdo a alguien? Trata de recordar, así como yo ¿conoces a alguien más?- dice calcando la última pregunta.**

**-No, ¿de que estas hablando, a que quieres llegar con todo esto?- cada vez me confunde más su actitud.**

**Detiene el auto -¿Acaso no recuerdas a Itan? – acercando su rostro.**

**Vuelve a poner en marcha el auto. Ese camino me resultaba familiar, entro a una parte plana del camino, aun lado había un lago grande y hermoso, como un espejo, tanto que la luna se reflejaba, era imposible, yo conocía ese lugar, mi miedo comenzaba a tornarse en coraje, en furia hacia coy, -¡es la cabaña de sus padres!- dije confundida.**

**-Hemos llegado, baja – dice, deteniéndose al lado del lago.**

**-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto aturdida. Quería estar equivocada, como fue capaz de hacerme esto, "somos amigas".**

**-¡es una cabaña familiar! – dice dirigiéndome dentro de ella.**

**-¡Si, lo sé, conozco este lugar! – dirijo mi mirada hacia el.- ¿qué le has dicho a Coy para que te diera las llaves y las señas de cómo llegar a este lugar? – pregunto llena de cólera**

**-¡Nada!, Maya, aun trayéndote aquí...- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa.- ¿en verdad no me recuerdas? ¿En verdad no recuerdas a ese chico Itan, no recuerdas la prepa?**

**-¡Itan! – Mi rostro palidecía, era imposible, trato de incorporarme, vuelvo en mi por unos segundos –No has cambiado nada. – digo recordando cómo era la actitud Itan en aquel entonces.**

**Hace a un lado el mechón que cubría una parte de mi rostro, toma mí ante brazo y me introduce en la cabaña. **

**-Pasa, toma asiento, sé que esto es algo perturbador para ti, pero te digo la verdad.- se acerca tomando mi rostro, gesticulando las siguientes palabras.- Soy realmente el hermano de Coy. Quiero mostrar mi verdadero rostro. Quiero ser yo y no ese chico, malicioso que solía ser.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el primer día? ¿Por qué te has estado comportando como un verdadero patán? -En ese momento recordé como era con migo, su actitud era de un chico insolente y desagradable. – creo que no tiene caso que me conteste, en aquel entonces eras así.**

**-¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? Yo sí, - Dice con algo de nostalgia en su rostro.**

***o* O*o***

**Itan era un niño arrogante, siempre se juntaba con un grupito de estúpidos niños lujuriosos, la pasaban conquistando niñas de su misma edad, pero yo siempre quedaba fuera de sus conquistas. En aquel tiempo usaba fierros extraños en mis dientes, los tenía muy dañados. Sufrí una fuerte caída lastimándolos seriamente, tenía que ir muy seguido a chequeo. Siempre usaba falda larga y me tachaban de mojigata, siempre era el centro de atención para realizar sus maldades. Coy siempre me defendía, siempre les decía que algún día me arrepentiría de todo lo que me hacían. **

**Recuerdo la Fiesta de Graduación. Llevaba un hermoso vestido, Coy me avía ayudado a escogerlo incluso el día de la fiesta ella misma me arreglo, -¡Te vez hermosa!- "quien no le dice eso a su mejor amiga".**

**- enserio amiga, además siéntete feliz, este día lo tenemos que pasar genial independiente mente de la graduación, dos meses más y te quitaran estos fierros, y todos se arrepentirán de verte tratado como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Mi hermano, créeme será el principal en arrepentirse, sé que le gustas, pero es más fuerte su ego. Mi hermano es un estúpido, prefiere hacerte daño.- decía con furia.**

**-Nunca le creí a Coy, su hermano nunca se fijaría en mí, Pero, yo si estaba enamorada de él, sufría por eso, porque sabía que él nunca me aria caso, incluso sin esos fierros horrendos, "los odiaba", odiaba mi vida desde ese accidente. No entendía cómo es que me había enamorado de un tipo como él. Tampoco entendía como él había escogido entrar a ese grupito. Llenos de prejuicios, odiaban a los que éramos diferentes a ellos, para estar a su dichoso grupito tendrían que llenar un par de requisitos: Guapo, Inteligentes, Deportistas, de Cuerpo Musculoso, "Garañones". ¿Qué estupidez? Coy siempre decía, ¡Mi hermano no es así, su cambio es por culpa de ese grupito estúpido, realmente no lo reconozco!**

**Estando ya en la Fiesta de Graduación, todos disfrutaban del baile, todo era fantástico, Coy y yo, nos divertíamos como nunca, éramos un par de adolescentes que solo les gustaba bailar, reír, cantar, pero tenían que arruinarnos el momento. Los amigos te Itan comenzaron a molestar.**

**-¡Hola Coy!, ¿podemos acompañarlas?- comentaron los chicos, aprovechando que Itan no estaba con ellos para abordar a su hermana.**

**-No, estamos bien sin ustedes. – dice Coy zafándose de uno de ellos. – vamos Maya, alejémonos de estos estúpidos. Me toma de la mano para escapar de sus garras.**

**-Te arrepentirás hermosa- vociferaba el jefe de la manada.**

**-El que se arrepentirá eres tú- contesto Coy furiosa.**

**-Coy será mejor que me valla, tú tienes que divertir, no puedes estar todo el tiempo cuidándome de esos brutos. – se preocupaba por mí, no quería que me fueran a lastimar, y en ese momento menos que nunca.**

**-¡Hola chicas! – nos saluda una de las amigas de Coy - ¿Han visto a Itan? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.- pregunto algo preocupada, era Itan Wiliams, él no podía faltar al baile de graduación. En ese momento Coy recibía una llamada. **

***o*O*o***

**Momentos antes de la fiesta de graduación:**

**-Papa prometiste llegar a mi graduación, hoy es el baile, pero tienes que estar mañana, no me falles. - Se escucha el timbre del buzón.- Siempre me hace lo mismo, ¿porque no te importo?, yo no tengo lo culpa de sus problemas, si no se toleran no es mi problema. - mis padres se habían separado ya hace algunos años, el solo se marchó dejándome con mi madre tal vez fue la mejor decisión, porque nunca tiene tiempo para mí, de niño solo lo veía cada dos o tres meses y si me iba bien una vez a la semana, pero por dios, ¡soy su hijo!, mínimo debería hacer lo imposible por estar en los momentos más importantes.**

**-Itan ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.- me decía Coy. **

**-El padre de Coy era como mi verdadero padre, y lo quiero como tal, pero, me gustaría que mi progenitor me prestara esa misma atención.- pensaba antes de contestarle –Coy, tu vete, te alcanzo en la fiesta, tengo un par de cosa que hacer.**

**-De acuerdo, haya nos vemos, ¿todo está bien?- pregunta.**

**-Sí, todo bien. Digo para que se retire en calma.**

**Miro por el ventanal, quiero verla antes que nadie, Maya se ve hermosa, ¿porque no me atrevo a expresarle mis sentimientos?, coy tiene mucha razón cuando dice que yo terminare enamorándome de Maya cuando le quiten esos horrorosos fierros de la boca, que me arrepentiré de rechazarla por eso. Lo que no sabe es que ya lo estoy, ya estoy arrepentido de todo lo que le he hecho, me conoce bien y no dudo que sospeche que estoy enamorado de ella, por algo lo dijo. Maya es una chica especial es diferente sé que llegara muy lejos.**

**Me dejo caer en la cama, lo de mi padre, y lo que le estoy haciendo a Maya me hace sentir fatal. Mi comportando es estúpido, pienso, - es el último día, a mi "Grupo de Amigos", no los volveré a ver en toda mi vida. Es hora de pedirle perdón a Maya, no me importa que sea la burla de todos, aunque, después de todo no tengo por qué serlo.- Tramo la manera de confesarme con Maya sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Cuando tengo listo todo el plan me apresuro, bajo por las escaleras, en la puerta se encontraban mis padres, frente a ellos un tipo de traje obscuro quien les entregaba un sobre, Junto a él un oficial de policía.**

**Me acercó con cuidado tratando de saber lo que hablan, se dan cuenta que estoy ahí, mi madre pide que me acerque a ella, no sabe cómo darme una noticia, solo menciona que debo ser fuerte, no sé de qué habla, me tiene preocupado, intranquilo, - ¿Qué pasa mama?- me suelta la noticia y yo solo caigo en shock. Por inercia salgo corriendo de la casa, tomo mi auto y salgo a toda velocidad, sin rumbo, sin dirección. **

**Mis lágrimas salen en cascada, no podía creer que él no estaba, que ya no lo estríe, y eso me llenaba de rabia, porque nunca lo estuvo. Nunca tuvo ese tiempo para estar con migo, pero si lo tubo para sus negocios. Voy a más de 100km por hora, quería sacar mi frustración, me gustaba la velocidad. Pero nunca me imaginé que en ese momento mi vida cambiaria rotundamente: vi pasar toda mi vida en segundos: mis aciertos y mis errores, mis sueños que tal vez nunca los lleve a cabo. Veo esa luz venir hacia mí y solo cierro los ojos.**

***O*o*O***

**-Coy, Necesito que regreses a casa inmediatamente. – fue la llamada que recibió Coy en el momento que nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de graduación.**

**-¿Que pasa mama, todo está bien? ¿Qué pasa con Itan, por que no está en la fiesta? –Coy pregunta angustiada.**

**-Ven a casa - Coy cuelga y sale rápidamente, yo detrás de ella. No podía dejarla ir sola y me nos en esa condición. Estaba totalmente desubicada.**

**En cuanto llegamos a su casa Coy vio salir una patrulla, de inmediato fue directo a su madre -Mama ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estuvo aquí la policía? ¿En dónde está?, quiero verle. - su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.**

**-¡Su padre falleció¡ el salió corriendo. – su madre rompió en llanto no podía hablar, no podía pronuncia palabra alguna. **

**-¿En dónde está papá? – pregunta desesperada. **

**-Itan sufrió un accidente, tu padre ya está en el Hospital- su madre por fin pudo hablar, le dio los datos del Hospital en el que fue trasladado Itan. En seguida nos dirigimos hacia el lugar.**

**-Cuando llegamos al Hospital el padre de Coy estaba recibiendo noticias de Itan. Vi cómo se derrumbaba, su llanto era de un verdadero padre sufriendo por su hijo. Que al fin de cuentas eso era Itan para él, tal vez no lo había engendrado pero hacia todo lo que un padre hace por un Hijo: le había dado esa: protección, ese cuidado, las enseñanzas y ese amorque todo bebe recién nacido necesita para su crecimiento y desarrollo, físico y sobretodo mental.**

**-¡Papá!, ¿qué te dijo el Dr.? – pregunta maya dándole un fuerte abrazo.**

**-tiene una lesión en la columna posiblemente no pueda caminar. Pero no lo sabrán hasta que tu hermano despierte. Dice angustiado y sin terminar de dar el diagnóstico del Dr..**

**-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- Coy dice tratando de consolarlo.**

**-¡Itan está en coma! – dice sorpresivamente. Dejando a Coy sin habla solo se asoman sus lágrimas. Su padre la abraza tratando de consolarse mutuamente.**

**Pasan los días, y sus padres deciden irse a Europa, quieren que Itan sea atendido por los mejores especialistas. Pero dejarían a Coy a cargo de un familiar, ya que ellos quieren estar de tiempo completo con él. Maya está de acuerdo, ama a su hermano y lo único que le interesa es Que él se encuentre bien.**

**Antes de irse logro despedirme de sus padres y de Itan. Paso a su habitación. Me acerco a él, mis ojos se nublan al verlo tendido en su cama con todos esos aparatos a su alrededor las lágrimas están a punto de salir. Me inclino hacia él. - Tal vez no me escuches pero quiero que sepas que…- mis palabras se quiebran al tatar de salir - "te quiero" Itan, vuelve en ti, aquí hay muchas personas que te queremos, yo me incluyo en ellas, sabes hace tiempo que quería decirte algo…"te amo". –Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, me inclino dándole un beso en los labios - "te esperare toda la vida"- le susurró al oído.**

***o*O*o**

**-"Te esperare toda la vida", Maya, ésas últimas palabras fueron mi salvación.- dice tomando mi mano. **

**-Yo, Itan yo, la verdad no tengo palabras. – no tenía idea que eras tú, cambiaste tus apellidos, tú aspecto es diferente incluso tus facciones cambiaron mucho.**

**-Sí, esa fue la razón por la que decidí comportarme como antes, pensé que a si me reconocerías, pero ahora sé que fue estúpido de mi parte.**

**-Sí que lo fue.- digo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que pasas de Itan Wiliams, a Itan Douwlas?**

**-El día que mis padres recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de mi padre, les entregaron una documentación, en ella decía que mi padre había decidió Reconocerme legalmente como su hijo, ya que mi madre nunca se casó y no tenía otro familiar más que yo.**

**Mis padres y yo decidimos cumplir la última voluntad de mi fallecido padre, y desde ese momento deje de ser Itan Wiliams. ¿Quieres salir? La noche es maravillosa, además la vista es hermosa ¿No lo crees?- ofreciéndome su mano.**

–**tomo su mano para incorporarme, el paisaje era estupendo, el aire era demasiado fresco, me ofreció una manta en la que nos envolvimos para entrar en calor. Nos pasamos las horas platicando. Sabía que no regresaría a casa, no hasta que el terminara de contarme su historia. La historia que no conozco desde que él se marchó inconsciente del país. **

**El primer día: me explico sus motivos por el que entro a ese estúpido grupo de chicos engreídos. Me transporto a momentos que yo no recordaba. El segundo día: prácticamente me conto toda su rehabilitación, el inicio de su nueva vida como dueño y señor de todos los bienes de su padre, el contacto y recorrido con las mismas. Por la noche nos dedicamos a contemplar el hermoso anochecer. En el último anochecer callo una verdadera tormenta: con truenos y relámpagos. Eso me basto para darme cuenta que era el mismo chico que vi y conocí por primera vez. No hubo ningún intento de seducción, mucho menos físico. **

**Fueron dos días llenos de melancolía, comenzaba a ver a ese chico responsable y buen mozo de hace casi ya siete años, si, esa fue la primer impresión que tuve de él. Esa relación fría y extraña de un tipo petulante y engreído, se tornaba a una relación cariñosa y comprensiva. Pero mis sentimientos comenzaban a tener un vuelco, recordaba mi promesa, sí que comenzaba a estar confundida. Pensaba en lo que sentía por Demian, por lo que pasara ahora. Mis sentimientos tal vez ya no eran los mimos para con Itan. Ese amor fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un recuerdo. Nunca más supe de él, Yo llegue a la conclusión de que él había muerto ya que Coy nunca lo volvió a mencionar después del último viaje que hizo para ver a su familia. Yo no quise preguntar nada por respeto a su luto. Inmediatamente una pregunta se realizaba en mi cabeza, ¿por qué si Coy sabía que Itan y el Sr. Douwlas eran la misma persona, nunca me dijo o comento algo al respecto? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que solo ella podría responderme y que yo sabía que me las tendría que responder, tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. **


	7. Solo Amigos

Solo amigos

Era medio día, el sol nos daba directo en el rostro. Al llegar a la ciudad nos dirigimos al departamento; El trayecto fue tranquilo, Itan no perdía oportunidad de hacerme reír, era muy divertido, muy ocurrente. Llegamos, en el momento que Itan estacionaba su auto fuera del departamento, quise formar una multitud de agradecimientos por el fin de semana que pasamos juntos. Aun cuando el comienzo no fue bueno se había logrado terminar con un buen sabor de boca. Bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta como todo un caballero, cosa que siempre me ha agradado de un Hombre, "me agrada que un hombre se tome esas atenciones con una mujer".

-¡Bueno, hemos llegado!- dice extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a salir

-¡Así es, Gracias! - dije con sosiego.

-¿Te puedo invitar a cenar esta noche?- pregunta tomándome de la mano.

-Sí, claro. Pero… - dije haciendo una pequeña pausa-¿lo podemos dejar para otro día?, en verdad estoy muy cansada. Mañana será una jornada muy pesada, tengo que ponerme al día mis pendientes; checar si todo va bien: los diseños, las telas, los insumos en fin todo. – tal vez era un pretexto, pero no quería verle tan seguido. No quiero ir tan rápido con él. El conocerlo desde nuestra adolescencia no indica nada. - ¡realmente no sé nada de ti! - le indico esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.

-Me parece bien, te dejare descansar, no quiero ser aprensivo, pero tampoco quiero perder más tiempo, quiero demostrarte que en verdad me interesas, me interesas bien. -Dice tranquilamente

-Bien, siendo así, te pido que me des tiempo, comprende, te consideraba alguien ya inexistente. Todos estos años te imagine muerto. Coy nunca más me hablo de ti, ella no daba ningún indicio de que estuvieras con vida, Coy, solo mencionaba a tus padres. Tal vez fue mi error, por no preguntar por ti, pero no quería incomodarla. Coy tendrá que explicarme con calma sus motivos.- le respondo aclarando la situación, mi situación.

-Sí, comprendo, está bien hagamos que nunca nos conocimos, que esta fue una invitación para comenzar a conocernos, yo hare mi labor para enamorarte nuevamente Maya. ¡Te lo juro!

-"Nos trataremos como dos nuevos amigos, que intentan conocerse". De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta.- conforme con lo propuesto

Nos despedimos, con un cálido apretón de manos. Espero a que él se marche para subir al departamento. Veo cómo se va alejando, doy media vuelta y subo por el elevador, estaba sumamente cansada para subir por las escaleras como suelo hacerlo pero esta vez mis piernas no me respondían.

Presiono rápidamente el botón, en cuanto se abre la puerta no dudo en pasar. Presiono el botón con el número cuatro y espero. He llegado a mi piso, abro la puerta, hay varias cartas en el suelo, tal parece el carteo decidió arrojarlas por debajo de la puerta, me inclino para tomarlas, posteriormente cierro la puerta recargando mi espalda en ella, suelto un suspiro. Checo una a una las cartas, hay una que me llama la atención, es solo un papel doblado por la mitad.

-Oh, es de Demian. ¿Qué dirá? – digo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que he dicho.

-Te veo este domingo por la noche. Espero encontrarte. Besos.- era todo lo que decía la hoja.

Rayos, tendré que administrar mi tiempo, aún es temprano así que me consentiré un poco- digo con calma

Dejo mi bolso en el recibidor, preparo la tina de baño, necesito asearme con urgencia. Preparo la tina con jabones de aroma, al rededor coloque unas cuantas velas una copa de vino tinto. Quería relajarme, me sentía tan cansada, necesitaba consentirme un poco. Después de ese rico baño, como toda mujer empiezo a untarme de cremas aromáticas para continuar con la ropa y calzado por último el peinado. Después de dos horas me encontraba lista.

-¡Aun tengo tiempo! Creo que comeré algo, pondré café para cuando llegue Demian. -entro a la cama, enciendo la televisión y acompañada de un rico postre que me supo a gloria me pongo a verla. Después de unos minutos me doy cuenta que no prestaba atención a ella, estaba pensando en los dos hombres que no hace un par de días habían entrado en mi vida.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, casi ahogándome me levanto de un salto y tratando de ponerme los zapatos. Corro hacia la puerta abriendo la puerta precipitosamente.

-¡Hola!- contesto en cuanto lo veo, sin darme cuenta que cerca de mis labios quedo una pequeña pizca de helado.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludando de beso – que rico helado, ¿me guardaste un poco? ¡También me gusta el chocolate!- dice lambiendo sus labios

-Perdón no me di cuenta que quedado un poco- digo limpiando mi mejilla

-Descuida. ¡Pero lo digo en serio, me gusta el helado! ¿Te quedo?- confirma lo dicho

-Sí. Claro, lo quieres de: chocolate, fresa, combinado. "Que distraída dijiste chocolate". – estaba apenada.

-Sí, gracias. – responde, soltando tremenda carcajada.

-No te burles. Has hecho que me avergüence.- Digo tomado un cojín y arrojándolo a su rostro

-No debiste hacer eso- dice tomando el cojín

-No, espera. – le grito dejando el bote de helado en la mesita

Era algo chusco, el helado acabo por darnos una guerra de almohadazos, la casa terminó de cabeza, había plumas por doquier: en la cocina, la sala, en el baño, la recamara. Todo termino en el momento en que un pequeño tropiezo de su parte lo llevo a lanzar un objeto el cual este cae justo en mi pie.

-Perdón, ¿te lastime?- pregunta

Por suerte mi pie había quedado debajo de la alfombra - No, la alfombra amortiguo la caída- digo señalando la alfombra blanca.

Nos agachamos yo para sobarme y el para revisarme, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca del otro.

-Así parece. – susurra

Su rostro se acerca cada vez más, pedía agritos queme besara, que no se contuviera. Pero que estaba diciendo. Hace unas horas me encontraba confundida y ahora estoy suplicando que me besara.

Se levanta -Te ayudo – dice dándome la mano

-Si gracias – tomo su mano.

Es como si estuviera jugando el mismo juego que yo. Todo esto me resultaba confuso, yo esperaba que el diera el primer paso y al parecer el también, o ¿acaso realmente no sentirá nada y por esa razón no pasa algo más entre nosotros?

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?- pregunta

Veo como quedo el departamento. – Creo que no. Todo esto es un desastre – le comento con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes te ayudo a levantar todo esto, después de todo yo también contribuí en la diversión.- comienza a levantar todo.

-De acuerdo – digo aceptando lacena y la ayuda.

Después de un buen rato logramos dejar todo como estaba, bueno excepto por las almohadas y cojines, esos después los zurciría.

-Listo, ¿Nos vamos? En verdad tengo hambre – dice sobándose el estómago.

-Sí, solo deja tomo mi bolso y las llaves- me apresuro – se me han antoja algo casero ¿vamos? Sugiero.

-Sí, es buena idea. – comenta

Demian quería caminar. El baño me había dado nuevas fuerzas pero aun así mis piernas ya pedían un descanso. Mi alivio fue que el lugar que había recomendado se encontraba en la siguiente cuadra y en mis condiciones no creía soportar una caminata larga.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue tomar asiento. Le pasamos la orden al chico. En momentos Demian jugueteaba con la comida y las salsas. Era muy inquieto.

-Coy me comento que habías salido fueras con una migo, ¿Qué tal tela pasaste? ¿Tu amigo o tu novio?- pregunto dejando sus alimentos a un lado

Mi mirada fue de asombro – Es solo un amigo, de hecho es hermano de Coy.- comente tratando de aclarar un poco las cosas

-Ho ya veo, pensé que era algún pretendiente. – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa

-Bueno, creo que es realmente lo que quiere.- menciono bajando un poco la cabeza

-¡El te gusta? – pregunta

-Espera ¿a qué viene tanto interrogatorio? ¿Acaso estas celoso?- ahora era yo quien pedía una explicación

-No, ¿celos yo? Si fueras mi novia tal vez lo estaría. Solo quería saber, eso es todo. – ríe dando un mordisco a su trozo de pan.

-De acuerdo. – le respondo algo seria. Ahora era yo la que no entendía su comportamiento

-¿Por qué no has contestado mi pregunta?-insiste

-¿Tu pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? – digo tratando de hacerme la tonta

-Vamos no te hagas, ¿Te gusta el Hermano de Coy? – sigue insistiendo

Su insistencia me causa risa, por lo que le contesto. –Sí, si me gusta, me ha gustado desde la adolescencia. Pero, el nunca se fijó en mí. Pensé que él había muerto por causa de un accidente el cual lo llevo a quedar en coma. – Trato de contarle como han sido las cosas entre Itan y yo. - Sus padres lo llevaron con los mejores médicos a Europa y no supe más de él. Coy, Coy tiene muchas cosas que explicarme.- digo marcando el nombre de mi amiga. Ahora regresa, diciendo que me ama y que está dispuesto a luchar por mí. - digo refunfuñando

-No sabía, es de aplaudir, son muy pocos los que logran salir de un coma. ¿No te has preguntado que el tal vez si te amo y que tú fuiste su fuerza para salir de ese coma?

-Sí, si lo pensé, pero no me explico por qué Coy se lo cayo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Y sí, yo también debí preguntar.

-El tiempo dirá que rumbos tomara cada uno ¿No lo crees así? Puedes iniciar una relación y tal vez, solo talvez, no estoy diciendo nada solo que hasta podría llegar a casarse - Menciona Demian

-Si.- digo llevando un pequeño trozo de comida a la boca. Con esas suposiciones daba por hecho que yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Cuando hablaras con Coy?

-Supongo mañana. – respondo

-Trata de ponerte es sus zapatos, tal vez tuvo una razón muy valiosa para ocultarte lo de su hermano. Trata de ser coherente, no actúes antes de escucharla.

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí y apoyarme. – digo en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

-Sabes dónde localizarme si necesitas cualquier cosa, de acuerdo.

-Sí, está bien, gracias.

Tomo mis manos como signo de apoyo, el cual le estaba agradecida por eso, me daba ánimos y cordura para analizar todo lo sucedido y lo que estaba por descubrirse con Coy e Itan

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Me preguntaba ¿qué pasaría entre Itan y yo si aceptara la relación? Estaba más que visto que Demian solo quería ser un amigo. Todo comenzaba a tomar un rumbo diferente. Este sentimiento por Demian lo tendría que ocultar en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Me estaba volviendo loca. Demian o Itan, no podría hacer ese tipo de comparaciones, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque Demian no se interesaba por mí, al menos no en la forma en la que yo quisiera.


End file.
